One Piece: New Tides Rising
by Aurora Nightz
Summary: The Second pirate king is long since dead and a new generation takes the ocean by storm with the title of Pirate King up for grabs. Ambitions and wills are tested on the journey of a lifetime and only the strongest make it through alive. In this new age of pirates will Kuro rise or will she fall in the journey to become the Pirate Queen. OC's negotiable, Note if interested.
1. Dark beginnings

**Totora, ****Chameleon**** Pirates base**

* * *

><p>A large group of fifty or so Men worked tirelessly in the secluded area, unloading large crates from the ship and carrying them into the large workspace filled with a strange type of heavy machinery.<p>

"ufufufu hurry up and unload those crates, don't make me wait any longer!" There captain laughed sitting back on his captain's chair overlooking his operation with great pride at how well it was going. His first mate walked up behind him bowing as he came to a stop.

"Captain Reon," The first mate began instantly being cut off by Reon.

"What, I said not to bother me as I work Gurin!" He laughed turning to the man with annoyed eyes. Gurin rose taking a few steps backs quickly.

"I apologise, but it appears we have a problem…" Gurin said taking a few steps back once more as Reon sudden stopped laughing.

"A problem you say?" He glared not liking the sounds of this

"It would appear one of our lookouts has spotted a marine ship in the Eastern harbour," Gurin said, looking up in surprise as his captain started laughing once more.

"Nothing to worry about then, if they come within our boundaries simply snipe them off ufufufu," Reon told the man standing and walking down the steps cracking open one of the crates to show a mud like stone.

"The time has come, let us begin our plans!" Reon shouted sending the room into an eruption of cheers and hollers from his crew.

* * *

><p><strong>Totora, West Blue Eastern Dock<strong>

* * *

><p>A man in his mid-twenties walked out onto the deck, lighting a cigarette as he looked over at his younger sister who was staring out at the island just within reach. The girl looked up as she felt his hand pat her head, letting a small sigh escape.<p>

"What's with that pitiful reaction, we're almost at the next dock, why look so down?" The man asked confused by the reaction as the girl stuck her tongue out.

"You know full well why Yoru don't even kid yourself into not knowing," She told him whacking away the hand. A bit shocked Yoru looked at his hand before nudging her shoulder.

"Cheer up Kuro, we'll be done here soon, and after our first assignments done we can head into grand line, so stop whining that the trips going to be so long since we have to start in West blue," He stated as the ship docked, watching a number of marines rush around the ship lowering the sails and anchor. Yoru smiled at Kuro motioning to the town in an attempt to cheer her up. "Here let's go for a walk and look around, that might cheer you up,"

"Ah you're as dense as always," Kuro muttered under her breath, Yoru gave her a strange look in return.

"Pardon me?" He asked jumping off the ship ignoring his confused look as he followed, motioning to the crew of men they were leaving. Kuro put on an innocent smile as she looked back at him.

"Let's get going then huh!" she laughed sighing in relief as he seemed to buy it, giving a smile back before promptly slapping her in the back of the head when her guard was down.

"Don't sass me," He warned moving on into the town in order to scope the area. Kuro grumbled following quickly so she wasn't left behind. Yoru slipped a few pieces of paper from his poket, letting out a breath of smoke as he studied the assignment once more nodding to himself. "Simple assignment, this shouldn't take that long at all, as long as civilians don't get involved,"

"And If they do is it really our fault they get hurt?" Kuro asked flipping her hair out of her eyes as she scanned through the people going about their daily lives. Not finding what she was looking for she turned back to Yoru who simply laughed at her comment.

"Your to morbid sometimes," He said looking to a wanted poster which he flipped back to Kuro. Raising an eye she scanned over the picture of a rough looking man, a green Mohawk sat atop an oval shaped head, his eyes were a strange distance apart on his face and a long lizard like tail hanging out of his mouth as he stared directly into the camera.

"Wanted Dead or Alive, 'The Chameleon' Reon, 23,000,000 beli?" Kuro read letting out a snort at his worth. "Why are we even bothering with someone who has such a low bounty, marines so pathetic they can't catch him?"

"Heh we're involved due to his growing threat to the government," Yoru explained stopping at a stall to have a look at the goods playfully winking at the woman manning it. Blushing she looked down with a giggle. Kuro sweat drop, hitting Yoru to make him cut the interaction out.

"I'm bored so I won't ask about the basics, can we hurry this along this will take longer if he catches wind we're here and runs for it," Kuro told her brother continuing to walk past, grabbing her brothers own trench coat in the process and pulling him away from his flirt session.

Yoru sighed giving her a nod "I suppose your right for once," he muttered putting his hands behind his head, shoving the papers away.

"For once!" Kuro asked in utter outrage "what the hell do you mean for once!"

"I'll let you think on that," Yoru smirked doing this purely to piss Kuro off as he motioned for her to follow shoving his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the end of town. Looking back to dock then back at Yoru Kuro huffed pouting slightly as she chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Totora, West Blue Northern Dock<strong>

* * *

><p>A man shrouded in a black hood stepped out of a small dingy carrying only a small backpack as he read over a letter. Pulling his hood further over his head he began heading into the centre of town. Pulling out a lighter and burning the letter, letting it fall to the ground and allowing it to burn away to nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Totora, <strong>**Chameleon**** Pirates base**

* * *

><p>"Heh Reons such a fucking freak, that tongue gives me the creeps and that laugh, god sounds like a complete mental patient" One of the Chameleon pirates threw down a card playing a small game of poker while they were on look out. The group was hidden safely away in the tree tops under the cover of leaves. The second Chameleon pirate smirked.<p>

"More like idiot," He retorted throwing down his cards to show a full house causing the first to throw his cards down beginning to cuss. The third pirate turned to the laughing hysterically as he rested himself on the floor.

"you two better be careful he doesn't hear you saying that, he'll hang you by your intestines if he caught wind of th…shh," he said turning as he heard a crack quickly placing himself at the sniper. The two other men rushed to their own weapons pointing it in the direction the sound came from as Yoru casually walked into sight whistling a song. Not seeming to notice them.

"heh keep quiet," The first guard smirked carefully lining up a headshot pulling the trigger as Yoru suddenly looked directly into the snipers scope. The bullet reversed blowing up the sniper rifle, causing the man injury. The other two panicked rushing to shoot at Yoru again only to find empty space where he once stood.

"Keep your guard up." The third guard muttered backing away from the edge. The two looking around their landscapes for any sign of him.

"Hello gentlemen!" Yoru's arms shot out grabbing their weapons and pulling so they slammed into each other's heads causing them to drop what they were holding. Groaning the third pirate stood trying to run only to be pulled back by Yoru who gave a polite smile to the frightened man.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you raise the alarm right now," He grinned his eyes turning a vibrant purple as the third man suddenly passed out. Dropping him to the floor Yoru slammed his foot onto the second's man's leg pulling him back up so they were face to face.

"Where's your captain?" He asked, the second man raised his hands pointing towards the base.

"j-just keep going forward and you'll hit it, listen man let me go we can work this out, I was drafted, Kidnapped I have a family let's not do anything drastic please let me go!" He laughed nervously only to be knocked out like the other two men and dropped to the ground. Yoru jumped down to the ground motioning for a small group of marines to come get the three other captures he had made.

"Nice work," The captain chuckled rubbing his beard as he walked up behind Yoru "that should be all of the lookouts and guards around the base,"

"Not bad yourself back there Arnold," Yoru smirked patting himself off as he looked towards the direction he was shown "Kuro should be a the back of the base now, so her and I will get as close to Reno as we can then destroy his machine, surround the area and be ready to capture as many as you can when Kuro gives the order, Reno and his crew shouldn't be too much trouble I think," he said, continuing as he gained a nod of approval from Arnold.

"Don't underestimate him, his bounty may be low but he's there's been rumours the marines that let him escape are mysteriously massacred," Arnold warned Yoru who calmly raised a hand with an strong air of cockiness.

"Chill, heh just have the marines surrounding the building got it," he called back disappearing into the distance.

"Tch I won't deny their skills, but these new recruits are rash and cocky, let's hope that won't cost them," Arnold muttered to one of his men quickly motioning for them to prepare themselves.

Yoru had made his way around the side using the cracks in the wall to climb up to one of the windows high up in the base. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the edge looking inside to think of a way to handle this next task.

"Shit so many, I didn't expect this," He muttered turning towards Reno who was yelling out orders to the men below him. Yoru's eyes stopped on the substance they had narrowing having not heard of them using this substance in the report.

"Oni stone…..this is bad if they've used that on the island," He said pulling out a baby den den moshi from his bag and calling Kuro who was currently hiding in the shadows of the metal bars holding up the ceiling, high above everyone else. Kuro jumped slightly as she heard it ring, swiftly answering it while hiding herself in a better position almost being spotted by Gurin. The man looked around for the sound before promptly going back to watching the process of grinding down the Oni stone when he saw nothing. Letting out a breath she had been holding Kuro turned her attention back to the call.

"You idiot, I almost got caught, why ring me," Kuro whispered pushing herself more into the shadows as she did so.

"That stone, when you destroy the machine destroy that as well, don't leave any of it behind not even dust," Yoru told her bluntly

"hi to you to," Kuro smirked, curiously looking at the stones in the creates "why might be a good question?"

"Oni stone when grind down becomes a high dangerous and illegal substance, it's able to absorb energy from the ground when scattered around an area and was used to power electrical items, but poisoned the land so nothing could live on that island again," He explained. Kuro nodded understanding looking at the stones with an interested look

"I see…I'll destroy the building and machines first and you take these guys out straight after, everything ready outside?" She asked looking out the window spotting her brother as he gave her a thumbs up. With a nod the two hung up and Kuro looked around before bolting across the bearer slipping to the other side and using the ceiling to make her way behind the machine without being spotted.

She dropped down using the shadows to cover her before sliding over ducking behind it, peaking out to make sure everyone was still clueless. Smiling as she noted now was her chance she snuck back placing her hand on the machine. Closing her eyes in concentration she took a deep breath.

"Fuko no….grr," Kuro jumped back her eyes snapping open as she was cut off, Gurin holding a cutlass to her neck.

"What's this?" He asked looking the much shorter girl over "They sent a midget to do their work, how pitiful,"

"Tch so smug," Kuro's eye twitched at being called a midget looking up as she heard Reno laugh.

"Ufufufufu what's this, a little girl, what are you doing here, tsk kill her," Rena ordered as Gurin went to slash the young girls neck. Smirking Kuro dropped a sickle from her sleeve leaning back and slamming it into his cutlass creating sparks.

"Now!" Kuro screeched to the outside as the doors slammed open and marines charged in. Reno turned his laughter disappearing instantly as he backed away quickly looking down at Gurin.

"you've been a great service, please deal with as many of these as possible before your captured ufufufufu," Reno laughed backing away as he ran towards the back door abandoning his crew. Gurin gave a look of disgust as Kuro smirked holding the cutlass at bay.

"Pathetic captain, you'd think he'd be better," She teased jumping away as he broke free and began attacking her again with a growl.

"Shut up wench!"

"Geez your nice," Kuro laughed blocking most of his attacks with equal skill, moving quickly she trapped the cutlass shoving it into the machine, her eyes glowing a bright purple

"Fuko no un," She muttered, the cutlass began to crumble and the machine faltered beginning to fall apart. Smirking a little Kuro looked up from the cutlass and let out a growl as she saw Gurin had disappeared from the building.

"Gah he got away shit!" She yelled in shock, taking a deep breath to calm herself putting her sickle away. Walking out she stopped and picked up a piece of the metal "Hmp, but this crew has such loyalty to their captain, heh, or fear," Kuro smiled at an inward thought tossing it to the ground and continuing her way outside leaving the pirates to the marines.

Reno headed towards the ship only to be blocked off by Yoru. In a panic he turned back only to meet Captain Arnold.

"nice try," Yoru said as Reno raised his hands in surrender grinning widely at the two. "This won't be the last you hear of me," he said as Yoru sighed cuffing him.

"Doubt that's true but try me," He responded pushing Reno towards Arnold as they took him around the front, Arnold nodding at Yoru to take him to the ship as he went inside to make sure the rest of the mission went smoothly. Kuro jumped down in front of them walking alongside the two as the marines finished up the raid, starting to follow with any pirates they had captured.

"There burning up the stone," Kuro told her brother who nodded at her with a grin.

"That's all that's all I need, heh so we've finally caught…eh," Yoru sweatdropped seeing a knocked out marine in the place Reno use to be.

"Gr they were right," Yoru sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit he's good," Kuro burst into laughter receiving a dirty look.

"It's not funny, "Yoru flicked her head uniting the man and throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll take him back to the ship,"

"You will, and I'll go get lunch," Kuro nodded at him quickly walking off.

"Wait Kuro get back here and help finish this up!" Yoru shouted after her clenching his fist together as she gave him the finger, whirling around so she could stick her tongue out in disrespect.

"I did my job, besides I'm hungry so I'm getting food, later big bro!" Kuro waved, being ignored as he rolled his eyes heading back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Totora, <strong>**Bar in the center of town**

* * *

><p>The hooded figure put down his sake leaning back in his seat as the bell for the door rang. He smiled as he felt someone sit down in the chair behind him glancing back.<p>

"Miss Tamai, so long, you haven't grown much since you were nine," He stated as Kuro leaned forward on the table smirking.

"heh long time no see Karasu, how's it been, did you miss me?" she asked, the two trying not to look suspicious as they talked.

"Of course," He chuckled looking into his mug. "It's been boring lately,"

"My proposition?" Kuro began crossing her arms as she looked back at him.

"Will you join me or not?" she asked growing impatient as he fell silent. Karasu waited a few more moments suddenly standing.

"of course, I'll gladly join your crew,"

"Heh I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Karasu," Kuro grinned as she stood herself turning to face him. "Then let's begin the journey to my reign as pirate queen hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>guess who's back after so long. Sorry about so many chops and changes but I was doing some major rework and design and crap. Aka I like drawing more, So a few things<strong>

**First, characters aren't being accepted for the crew anymore! I find I wasn't getting really desirable characters and it was easier to think of story lines and use them if they were from my own mind. The only acception to this is when I talk and RP to their creators often enough it can be discussed and shown how to use them. However if you have a second gen crew feel free to PM me about getting them into the story, if I find them interesting enough I'll see. Then we can talk about relationships between the two crews and such.**

**Secondly, yes I accept constructive criticism but criticism is not flaming. If you can't back up what you're saying and tell me ways to improve your comment won't be taken into consideration.**

**Lastly, this rating is M now, due to cussing and other acts that will be done later in the story, please keep in mind the characters for Kuro's crew are based strongly on horror and as such will be doing that kind of thing. So if your sensitive or don't like a different take on the one piece stories now, stop reading here.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**


	2. Curious Distress

The ship had left dock and was already close to their next destination, a break stop between islands. Yoru stood watch but couldn't help eyeing the mutilated bird Kuro was playing with in the cage. He was clearly disgusted with the bird's unsightly appearance. It's feathers were deep black and ruffled, the beak badly broken and missing in some places and it's left eye completely missing. The bird stared back at him with it's one white eye for awhile, as if sizing him up before turning away with a small squawk.

"Only my sister would want to keep something like that as a pet I suppose," He muttered holding his head in disbelief at why anyone would want to in the first place. Kuro looked over giving him an impish grin.

"What's wrong with him?" Kuro asked thinking he was cute like this.

"You shouldn't be picking animals off the street what if it bites you and you die from rabies or something!" Yoru snapped at his little sister growing increasingly frustrated as she ignored him. Instead she held out some bird seeds trying to force feed them to the crow.

"Come, come now birdy, eat up your mistress says too," Kuro grinned at the bird throwing the seeds up and down in her hands in a mocking way. The crow popped a vein looking away without a sound from the childish behaviour. Marines began to gather, trying not to laugh as they watched her try to get it to eat. Yoru turned his back to her and walked off, counting silently in his head as he headed below deck, quickly heading to the captains quarters. Knocking once he entered the door smiling in trump as a few seconds later Kuro's pain filled screams and the roaring laughter of the crew reached him.

"I warned her," Yoru chuckled walking over to Arnold who only made a small nod not turning to face him. Walking over Yoru raised an eye as the worried look on Arnolds face. "What's happened?"

"I just received a distressing call from the 18th branch nearby, halfway through it turned to static," Arnold answered with a sigh continuing to look out the window "We'll have to make a stop, I'm afraid it may have been attacked,"

"The 18th branch hmm, that's close by, should you inform the higher ups" Yoru asked staring out the window with him. Patting Yoru's back Arnold smiled at his old friend, making his way to the deck.

"No, it might be too late by that time, there could still be survivors," He sighed "I suppose we better set a course before we go straight past it, I'll send a call to them as soon as we change course" Arnold noted with a sigh, his concern rising for his own crew right now. They had luck at the last island; however their luck on the next was in question right now. The feeling instantly disappeared and the marine captain popped a vein as he saw his crew acting like idiots. Hooting and shouting as Kuro tried to force feed the bird the seeds. Her fingers were pouring out blood from where it had bitten her in the process.

"Alright that's enough, your marines, act like it!" Arnold snapped causing everyone to stop and quickly fall back into line.

"We'll hit the island this afternoon so change course to Hachisu and stop acting like animals," He growled, taking deep breaths to calm down as the crew quickly began to change their course.

* * *

><p><strong>Isle no Hachisu <strong>

The sky had turned amber as the sun fell into the horizon. The afternoon a quiet one on the small village the island possessed. The ship had just docked as the marines began to prepare any artillery and weapons they might need once they got to the base. Using the small village on the south side as not to attract any attention to them from whoever had attacked the base. Arnold looked around the town with his arms crossed, wondering quietly to himself if there were spies in the village that might raise an alarm. From here on out understanding that they would have to continue on carefully.

"Kuro go try and get some information about anyone strange or out of the ordinary," Yoru told his sister as he jumped off the ship, gently landing beside Arnold. Kuro grabbed the bird cage and jumped down with a nod walking off into the town. Once she was out of their sight she placed the birdcage down and pulled the crow out setting him onto the ground. Karasu shifted back into his human form, adjusting the tie around his neck still quiet sore from the trip.

"Mistress Kuro, so nice to see you not force feeding me bird seeds," He smiled with a hint of sarcasm. Ignoring him Kuro looked around the streets, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed before she turned back to him.

"Karasu, I want you to find out more about this island, the energy I'm getting from this place is filled with a sense of fear about something, I want to know what," She ordered not about to take any kind of back talking. Bowing to her without another word, Karasu wandered away from Kuro and began to look around for someone he thought could be of some help. Swearing under her breath as she remembered her own orders she headed off to do her own investigation.

The hours passed slowly before she returned from her hunt, only coming up empty handed on results. By this point the marines were more than ready to head towards the marine base. Arnold nodded to Kuro as she came back and motioned to his crew to get into position.

"Find anything out?" Yoru asked frowning as Kuro shook her head, not being the answer he would have liked.

"The villagers in this place are as dumb as you about this," Kuro sighed as Yoru froze deeply hurt by the harsh comment; as she simply laughed, considering making him repay her for this wasted time.

"Alright, we don't know what's gone down here so we're going to use the forest as cover and enter the base from the back!" He called out to the group clearing his throat before he continued "Keep your guard up!" The villagers around the group quickly moved out of their way as the marines began to match towards the mountainous forest that surrounded the village and divided it from the base.

"When we get there we will divide into six groups and split up to cover more ground," Arnold informed Kuro who simply nodded, her blank face hiding her hatred of the idea.

"Sounds lovely," She muttered followed by a silence for the remainder of the hike. The group slowed down, looking towards the marine base in the distance. Stopping at the edge of the forest many of the men seemed nervous of the eerie atmosphere the area was giving off, mentally preparing themselves for the task ahead. Arnold stopped and glanced to the side moving to a better position as he saw something out of place. He quickly stopped Yoru from going out as he pointed to a number of limp objects hanging from the top of the base. Kuro snatched the binoculars from an unsuspecting marine nearly knocking them over before she used them to get a better look.

Limp bodies hung from the top of the building as if thrown over by someone as a warning, gently swaying the breeze, their necks wrapped tightly in a rusted barbed wire. Kuro grinned at the sight as Arnold took them from her to get a closer look himself.

"Dear god," Arnold muttered placing it down. Yoru picked them up and glanced at the scene before sighing, turning to the two.

"Some people have no respect for the dead, but I suppose they assumed no one would go near the place if they made it into a cheap horror scene," Yoru said silently hitting Kuro in the back of the head to make her stop smiling. Arnold looked at his men motioning for them to prepare.

"Alright, once we get inside split into your groups, the leaders of the group will report any unusual behaviour or sights, get any survivors out first understood," Arnold told them as quietly as he could, pointing to the building. Nodding the groups slowly began to go in one group at a time.

"What leaders?" Kuro asked turning to Yoru in confusion who only gave her a small smile pointing out her group.

"Your leader will be Akihiko in group D," Yoru said, only infuriating Kuro with the suggestion of her not being chosen as a leader.

"What, I'm not some damn monkey for an underling," She began quickly being shut up by a sharp glare.

"No Arguments, it's an order, now go to your place" Yoru hissed, Kuro quickly backing down as a few of the marines snickered at the reaction. Akihiko grinned at her smugly not threatened by the glare he got from her as he ordered his men to follow him in.

With one last dirty look at Yoru she gritted her teeth and followed the group in. Rushing to the steel door Akihiko slowly opened it allowing his team to get inside. Shutting the door quietly they looked around the darkened halls preparing their weapons for any unforseen attacks. Blood soaked into the floor with the intense smell of death soon hitting their senses upon coming to the area they would be patrolling. As they continued to look around more bodies either hanging from the ceiling or lying on the floor began to occur as the smell and sights got worst. The barbed wire and intense injuries to each and every marine seemed to be how each of the men was killed.

"Don't slow us down princess," Akihiko warned Kuro as he scouted the area. Kuro stayed a good distance behind them as she readied her scythes. An impish grin crossing her face as she watched the seven men she was with, noting that they were concentrating more on the unknown threat rather than her.

"Oh my, don't worry I won't," Kuro muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hachisu Bar<strong>

Karasu patiently offered the slagging man he had found another glass of Sake, slowly working him up to the right amount of drunk in order to get the proper information needed from him. After trying for the past hour and a half and getting nowhere he had unhappily seen a resolution in this money wasting tactic. The bar around them was alive with music and laughter, the noise better hiding any conversations wanted left unknown.

"Tell me, why do the marines coming to this island stir up so much panic?" Karasu asked filling up his glass once more as the man chugged it back. Hiccupping he pointed to Karasu's mask and leaned forward, looking as though he was about to fall over at any moment.

"You're a…nice man, so here it is haha" He began taking a few moments to think straight. Blinking to remove the fuzzy feeling from his head before turning back to Karasu to continue, who was waiting patiently for the information. The man motioned for him to come closer before whispering in his ear.

"People go missing…when the ocean dudes come to town…dunno why though, usually kids too," He finished with a hiccup. Karasu smiled as he placed the remaining bottle of Sake in front of him, watching the grinning man snatch it up and begin to drink straight from the bottle. Standing Karasu bowed to the man leaving some money on the table.

"Thank you for this information, please enjoy the rest of your evening," Karasu told him, swiftly leaving the drunk man on his own. Waving back the man laughed.

"You two mate, good luck with…ah whatever you're doing!" he grinned raising the bottle to him before sculling the remaining sake without a second thought. Karasu walked outside looking up, tightening his jacket around himself as a cool air passed him by. Staring at the moon he pulled out a smoke and lit, it keeping up his calm demeanour as he wondered about what he had just heard.

"Missing children they say," Suddenly smiling he removed the smoke from his mouth and laughed releasing the smoke into the air.

"Mistress will be interested to hear this," Karasu muttered to himself turning on his heels and heading towards the marine base to try and find Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for such a long wait<strong> **and for all the changes and redo's I have done. The characters and such kept changing as I was writing or other things got in the way meaning I had to redo the first chapter or couldn't continue this one. Hopefully nothing else will get in the way and I can start sending out chapters more frequently. I thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy.**


	3. A barbed thorn

Karasu reached the lab, stopping at the door and looking around for another way in. Knowing the marines were so close and looking for suspicious figures he didn't feel like being caught in the crossfire. Flicking his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his floor, he let out the breath of smoke and looked up to the roof.

"Better than nothing," He muttered after a moment of though, shifting into his crow form and shooting up into the air before gently landing on the roof back in his human form. A metallic crunching under his foot made him look down at a glimmer of metal. Karasu lifted his foot and pulled it out of his shoe, holding it up to the moonlight to inspect it.

"Barbed wire?" He mumbled, not stopping to think about it for too long before flicking it to the ground and moving over to the vent. A bad feeling overwhelmed him as he opened up the metal bars and jumped inside. A loud metal clang ran out from his shoes, causing one of the marines to panic and open fire at the vent. His superior grabbed his shoulder and quickly calmed him down.

"Carful, if we alert them to our position we might be next," He muttered, with a quick nod the group left the area to continued looking for the cause of the distress signal. The door quietly shut behind them as Karasu picked up his coat and slid his fingers through the bullet holes.

"What a bother, a new coat too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lab 12<strong>

The rooms Akihito's groups were looking through seemed all clear as they made their way through the corridors.

"A lot of blood but no bodies," He muttered as he stopped at some large double doors that lead to one of the three main chambers. Cautiously the group stopped preparing themselves for what was inside. They opened the door a filed in watching each other's backs as the overpower scent of decay hit them. An ominous feeling overwhelming then as they went deeper into the lab. Kuro walked in after then with a bored look glancing around the dark room. The group of men's well-being the last thing on her mind as she made her way through the room towards the file cabinets.

"oi Tamai what are you doing!" The Akihito muttered in a hushed tone as he looked over to find her looking through the files.

"Hmm, oh I'm getting information on people in this place," She shrugged causing panic in the group by how loud she was.

"Quiet and get back into formation," Another of the men growled walking over to grab her arm. He suddenly stopped as a liquid like substance fell from the roof and hit his arm. Kuro and Akihito looked back to him as he moved his flashlight to the source instantly paling. The other marines followed suit to revel a large net like structure filled with trapped dead bodies hanging above them trapped like a spider would a fly. The wire tightly twisting around the decomposing bodies which looked ready to have parts fall from the ceiling.

"Looks like we found the bodies," one of the marines muttered. Kuro's eyes sparkled as she looked over the room suddenly filled with an overwhelming happiness. Picking up his den den moshi Akihito called Arnold.

"Sir, we've found the scientists, Lab 12" He muttered as he inspected the ceiling of the room, making sure he carefully inspected each man and woman to make sure none were alive.

"And their status?" Arnold asked from his end glancing around the chambers but not finding anything of interest.

"Deceased, we'll have to do a check on all the files to see if perhaps someone managed to escape and to match names to faces," He sighed a sense of dread overwhelming of the thought of the depressive work to come.

"We'll head that way then, nothing seems to be on our end," Arnold said as the den den moshi clicked off. He turned to his group of men and nodded for them to follow quickly taking off down the halls towards the lab.

"What now sir?" one of the men asked as Akihito let out a deep sigh glancing around.

"Get the bodies down, keep an eye out for any sign of movement in case whoever did this is still here," He ordered them, a defeated look on his face that no one here could be saved. Kuro creped out of the room and back into the hall while the group was busy, a few files in her hand of past employees that had caught her interest tightly in her grip.

"Right let's see now," Kuro muttered glancing around the hallway as she came up with a plan of action. "What's the most entertaining way of doing this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lab 2<strong>

"We've got word from Captain about the whereabouts of the bodies," A marine told Yoru saluting him. Turning back from his research Yoru nodded.

"Dead, I guessed that from the beginning, not much we can do besides clean-up at this point," He chuckled pulling out some files. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by this, seeming more concentrated on the new information he was quickly digging up. "My this lab was supposed to shut down ages ago," He noted.

"I'm sorry?" A marine asked not understanding what Yoru was saying. Leaning on the table Yoru smirked.

"It's simple, the scientists here went rouge and began to experiment on anyone, civilian even marines when they were only allowed pirates," Yoru explained pushing his hair back. Before the marine could respond Yoru dropped the paper and left the room.

"Right, I'm going to find some more things here, could you all head to lab 12," He ordered leaving the room ahead of them. Yoru stopped briefly at the door as he felt something eyeing them, but quickly disregarded the feeling and continued on his way. The marine sweatdropped but decided to follow orders none the less.

"Alright you heard him, let's go!" He ordered leading them towards the other door. As the marine touched the door he yanked his hand away at a sharp prodding.

"What's wrong?" another man asked moving a light to see. Seeing the bleeding hand he turned the light to the doorhandle, which glinted light off a fine barbed wire. The group were too preoccupied to notice a noose of barbed wire dropping down to the marine at the back of the group. Wrapping around his neck it was tightened, instantly cutting off his windpipe so he couldn't scream or warn the others before being was yanked up out of view in a violent manner.

"The hell is this," One muttered turning behind them as they heard the clatter of a torch and gun on the floor. They looked up as they heard a laugh turning the lights to the source. A sickly looking man who was wrapped in rusted barbed wire gave a curved joyless grin as the struggling marine tried to get out of the noose. He was happily swinging the marine back and forth as thought enjoying the pain, this joy only increasing as the remaining marines raised their weapons and began to fire.

Using the metal ceiling her left the marine hanging and watched the bullets rebound off the metal.

"Well hi to you also," he laughed in a sarcastic manner beginning to play with a piece of barbed wire on his hand. The sharp metal wire cutting into his thumb, but this did nothing to him. Carefully manipulating it he used it as a whip, slicing the neck of a nearby marine before going back into the shadows.

"This'll be fun," he said as the marines grouped together and desperately tried to search out the man's amber eyes in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Kuro turned a corner only to run into Arnold much to her annoyance. She put on a smile and waved, not off put as his face turned to a scowl.<p>

"Tamai, you're supposed to stay with your party," He said, she laughed covering her mouth with her hand as she quickly took a step back.

"Now now, I was told to come escort you, we found more bodies," Kuro replied keeping a straight face. Arnold nodded motioning for his group to go on without him

"lead the way," Arnold ordered which she quickly did. Her mind raced of where to take him before finally deciding on a nearby lab.

"In here," She answered motioning with her head for him to go inside ahead of her. He entered the cramped room, using a torch to look around and not paying attention to Kuro as he carefully searched the area.

"Where Tamai," he asked not looking back as Kuro pulled out her scythes. Her thumb carefully traced the blade of one of the scythes, calming the tiny woman as she mentally prepared herself.

"Oh their here, just keep searching," She answered hastily plunging a scythe down in an attempt to stab the back of his skull. She gave a triumphant smirk which quickly fell as the metallic clank an sparks of two metals hitting each other rang out.

"tch, old man you piss me off, " She muttered seeing Arnold having blocked her with a sai.

"I'm old, not stupid young lady," Arnold grinned back at her pushing her back with enough force to make her stumbled back into the door. She glared at him tightening her grip on her scythes as she cracked her neck.

"Fine, make this hard," She muttered beginning to approach him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab 2<strong>

"Hmm interesting," Karasu muttered looking at the newly deceased marines. Their bodies hanging from the ceiling wrapped in barbed wire. Glancing around her let out a loud sigh and looked directly at the man. The shadows not hiding him from the butlers key eyesight.

"So you're the one who caused all this, impressive," Karasu noted, taking off his gloves to show his fingers covered in a metallic substance.

"Come to avenge them?" The man asked already preparing a web of wire for Karasu. Holding it up the strange man smiled as if sizing up the new man. He seemed surprised as Karasu raised a hand, smiling at him under the dark leather that covered his mouth.

"now calm down," Karasu answered as his arm shifted into a large bird wing. "Let's be peaceful an talk shall we,"

The smile dropped as the man picked up his barbed wire and tilted his head. Jumping off his perch and slashing at Karasu with three lengths of barbed wire.

* * *

><p><strong>Head Scientists Office<strong>

"Oi Yoru!" Kuro called out catching the attention of her older brother. He grinned widely as he saw here waving for her to come over. She smiled and ran over stopping beside him as she looked at the papers. Yoru blinked before breaking into a bigger grin at seeing his sister so happy.

"Having fun are we, see this jobs great," Yoru laughed glad more than anything to see his little sister without a bored look on her face anymore. Kuro simply nodded raising an eye at the papers.

"Is that VIP information?" She asked taking it off his hands to get a better look at the files.

"Looks that way," Yoru muttered raising an eye as she suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged for him to follow her. Wanting to get some information she couldn't access as quickly as possible before anyone caught onto her.

"Listen, I found some more info on this place, but it's locked and I don't have the key to get in right now," She explained to him smiling as he followed her without a second thought.

"Sure, lead the way," he laughed messing up her hair as he was lead out of the room and down the hall. Kuro grinned up at him feeling slightly bad for how easy this was.

'_geez, what chumps'_


	4. Rusty Spider

Kuro slammed her scythes into the floor, creating a large crack in it as she kept tried to keep a careful eye on Arnold's actions. Her temper was flaring as he avoided her attacks one after the other, leaving broken tiles and cracked walls in their wake.

"To be trained to defeat big shot pirates and you can't defeat a captain, you're a disgrace to your name," Arnold told her as he blocked another of her attacks, twisting his Sai so her scythe was trapped.

"Yoru should have kept his mouth shut, even to an old friend you're not high enough to know anything," Kuro snapped back using the height difference to slip under his legs. She tugged on the chain connecting her scythes smirking as she managed to flip him onto his back, Arnold groaning as his head hit the ground with a loud crack. The force of the fall made his head ring as he looked up, remembering his goal of transporting Kuro to her father safe and unharmed. Something she was making increasingly hard to do.

"Tamai this has gone far enough, halt," Arnold ordered her in a last minute attempt to bring his friends sister back to her senses. "If this ends now no one will find out about this little stunt, if you continue I'll be force to execute you now," He muttered standing back up and straightening his jacket up, managing to block another attack from Kuro in the process.

"Please, like I'd care about such a boring job," Kuro grinned sinisterly back at him, in no mood for those types of choices. Seeing the offer lost and the killing intent radiating off the imp like woman Arnold saw no choice but to push her back and strike the ground. The cracks shooting up bullet like derby at Kuro.

Jumping back a few paces to avoid the attack she used the distance to try and have Arnold lose her in the darkness. Not realising her light blue hair and white skin gave her away almost instantly. He slammed his sai into the wall and dragged it across quickly. An instant shockwave shot through the wall, slicing through the thick metal walls and everything near it.

Kuro manage to duck under it before it could hit her, coughing as a dust kicked up in the room. She looked over to him as Arnold ran towards her. Raising her scythes to block his Sai, causing small sparks to come flying off the weapons as they collided in a violent dance.

"You asshole, hold still and let me kill you already!" Kuro barked at him trying to land a quick hit. Sending more sparks off the weapons as the two continued to block and attack. Arnold said nothing finding an opportunity before pushing her against a wall in order to block her from moving. This left Kuro an opening to throw one scythe around his neck using the chain as a lasso. Making sure while doing this to keep the other scythe steady she pulled tight, this sudden action causing Arnold to automatically pull his Sai away and use it to stop her chocking him rather than blocking her second scythe.

Using this chance Kuro grinned and pulled him close so she had a better chance of stabbing him directly in the heart. Only to hesitate as the door of the room opened. The two turned to the door as Yoru walked in lead by a second Kuro. The Kuro that Yoru came in looked at the Kuro near Arnold suddenly beginning to sweat.

'_Shit, bad choice of rooms!'_ Yoru's Kuro thought as she stared at herself across the room. Arnold's Kuro dropped the marine captain. Taking her scythe and storming over to the other Kuro.

"The hell is this!" She asked watching her other self's eyes quickly shift, puckering out her lips as she turned her head away from then and began speaking in a mousy voice.

"You're an imposter, pathetic little disguise hahaha!" Yoru's Kuro laughed. The group sweatdropped at the girl's obvious lie, glancing at each other before turning to her with their weapons raised and ready for attack.

"Who the hell would you be then," Yoru asked raising an eye before recoiling in disgust as she stuck out an extremely long tongue and licked her face with it. Her colours broke down and disappeared soon hiding the imposter all together.

"What in the world," Arnold muttered, the two men walking towards where the Kuro copy had been. The two began feeling around, only inches from the girl who changed from Kuro to Reon in her hidden form trying not to be caught.

Kuro shook her head as she looked at her hand. A purple hue surrounded her hand, which she briefly admired before turning her attention to finishing her fight with Arnold. Catching the glinting hand the three men looked at Kuro becoming weary of her.

"Kuro, what in the world are you doing, cut this out," Yoru scowled frowning as Kuro raised an eye.

"Nah," She answered shooting a purple light to the ceiling above Arnold. Nothing happened for a few moments with Arnold and Reon looking unimpressed. Knowing what was to come Yoru suddenly and violently tackled Arnold. Causing them both to avoid the roof as it collapsed where they once stood. Arnold began to violently cough as he glanced back, starting to sweat at what could have been a serious injury.

"What kind of devil fruit did she eat," He muttered. Yoru shook his head with a sigh.

"Not a devil fruit, though she does train in curses," Yoru stated. Reon grinned hearing this and eyed Kuro for a few seconds before leaving, deciding that she could be of some use to him. Glancing between the two Kuro watched her brother stand and hold out his arms not willing to attack her.

"Geez it's insulting when you do things like this," Kuro muttered popping a vein at the peaceful approach being taken with her. Yoru ignored Arnold as he stood and took hold of his arm, tightly squeezing it in the hopes he's attack.

"Your sister was against us from the time we collected her from the island," Arnold cautioned, only to have this fall on deaf ears of a man unwilling to listen. Kuro laughed and rose on of her scythes up to point at Arnold.

"See this man, he's smart, why be a second rate slave to daddy?" Kuro asked, sarcastically waving a hand at the two.

"Kuro," Yoru warned as he arms turned back "That's enough," Kuro's eye twitched as the two kept on in such an annoying manner. She flicked her wrist at Yoru, the purple light knocking him back into the metal wall. The floor rumbled before it cracked open, sending Yoru falling to the floor under him followed by a large amount of debris and desks. The fall not enough to knock him out but what fell on him after doing the job.

Arnold swore as he missed Yoru's arm and turned to Kuro only to be impaled by an icy claw covering her arm. He pulled back and looked at the wound before sweat dropping at the minor injury.

"A flesh wound?" Arnold asked glancing up at her. Kuro simply smirked as he began to feel a cold rush of ice through his veins, the wave of chill hitting him hard as he struggled to stay awake and focus.

"W-what the hell," he muttered looking down at his body, watching it slowly begin to turn to ice. He panicked looking up to Kuro who waved goodbye to him. She waited till her was completely frozen, his last moments of him reaching out to her in hopes she's come to her senses.

Gently pushing the man over to the hole in the floor Kuro gave one last push and watched him go over the edge. The statue of ice making a delightful sound as it hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces beside her brother.

"There a friend for you," Kuro said turning on her heels and leaving the room. She stopped briefly and went back to check on her brother. When she was sure he was still breathing Kuro sighed in relief and continued her way out of the room to finish off the other marines in the building.

"Hopefully he'll stay passed out till I can deal with these other people," Kuro whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab 2<strong>

The man in the barbed wire gritted his teeth in annoyance seeing how easily Karasu managed to cut through his whips. The man's supposed smug persona quickly failing as Karasu dusted off his jacket and glanced up at him.

"It's a nice try however…" Karasu was cut off as the sound of footsteps fast approaching was heard. He silently swore turning back to the man who attacked him only to see he had disappeared, leaving Karasu to deal with the marines on his own. The door slammed open and Akihito and the marines walked in.

The scene of Karasu with freshly killed bodies caused there to be no doubt that he had been the cause of the killings. The marines worked quickly to surround him ordering Karasu to get on his knees with his hands behind his back.

"This again," Karasu mumbled slowly raising his hands. A loud scream rang out as the marines behind Karasu suddenly fell down dead. Kuro making loud tsking sounds as she saw her first mate in the pitiful position.

"Pitiful Karasu, your better than this I thought," Kuro said as she pulled a scythe from the back of a marine. Not seeming to care about the blood that was slowly gathering on her clothing. What annoyed her at present was the person who was taking all her first kills away from her.

"Tamai," Akihito growled through gritted teeth. Kuro looked over and gave a fake pout to him.

"Oh my I've done something naughty," She teased snapping her fingers and pointing to Akihito with a bored expression.

"Dispose of this commoner, he makes my ears bleed," Kuro ordered turning her head away to deal with the remaining marines. The struggle was short with Akihito firing off a few rounds. They flew by Karasu as though going as slow as snails, causing the marine to change to a sword and charge forward. With three swift movements Karasu blocked the sword and shifted his other hand into a wing. Easily piercing through the man's chest and pulling out his still beating heart.

Akihito slowly looked down and coughed out some blood before collapsing as Karasu swiftly removed his arm, sending the body tumbling to the floor. Flicking the blood off Karasu turned back to Kuro watching her pulling her scythe out of the final marine and beginning to clean it with a cloth.

"Well that was boring, low ranking marines are such a bore," Kuro sweatdropped before turning to Karasu with an impish grin. "Now then, let's go find the man who murdered everyone shall we," She asked already leading the way out the door to find him. Karasu bowed before following along behind her guessing where he would be.

"I suggest we head to the roof, this seems like the most probable place for him," He suggested.

"Hmm roof, seems like the type of place he would be," Kuro agreed turning a corner and walking up the stairs. Her pace picking up while thinking how much longer before her older brother regained consciousness.

Reaching the ladder Karasu went up first, pushing on the rusted door leading to the roof. When it didn't open he rammed into it finally forcing it open after a few attempts. His shoulder ached but he reached down and grabbed Kuro's hand, assisting her out of the building and onto the building. The man from earlier was quietly perched on the side of the building looking up at the moon.

"So you killed them hmm?" he asked not bothering to look back at the two intruders. Kuro rolled her eyes walking towards him, still in a ticked off mood from dealing with the marines.

"I should be asking you that, you're good," Kuro said glancing around the roof with a disgusted expression, seeing it covered in rubbish and half eaten food. She stumbled around some half eaten bread stopping behind him with crossed arms.

"I'm simply returning the favour," He grinned, slowly turning to face her with a twisted grin, his lanky fingers twisting around a length of barbed wire. Kuro let out a loud laugh raising her arm to stop the man's sudden attack. Wincing slightly as the rusted wire began to cut into her arm, Kuro took a deep breath and grabbed onto it, she yanked him off the building edge and bent down beside him when he landed flat on his back.

"Listen, I like your style, so you'll join my crew," Kuro decided tilting her head in amusement by his surprised expression.

"And just why would I do that?" The man asked not believing anyone could be this up themselves. Kuro simply shrugged standing back up and turning for the door.

"Then I'll just kill you, but if you swear your life to serve me I promise I'll help you get revenge on anyone you want," She answered motioning for Karasu to finish off the man. Rubbing his head the man thought for a few moments as Kuro made ticking motion with her index finger. Allowing Karasu to move slowly towards him, it took a few minutes with no answer before Karasu turned back to Kuro. She nodded for him to do it, watching him raise his hand before bringing it down towards the man. Barley stopping as he began to talk again.

"Heh interesting, fine," He agreed only seconds from his death. With nothing else for him here the man knew this strange woman may be his only opportunity to get closer to higher marines. Karasu backed away and turned to Kuro with a nod who happily clapped her hands together. Glad this was ended quickly.

"Perfect, got a name?" Kuro asked tilting her head with a much kinder smile then she once had. The man shook his head not remembering it. He rubbed his head wondering what she would do, but this fact only made her smile more.

"I love naming my servants, let's see," Kuro muttered circling around him like a piece of meat. Taking all the time she could to think of a good name. Finally coming up with one after inspecting the barbed wire his clothing was made from.

"Rusty, I'll call you Rusty," She decided pouting as he nodded indifferently to the name.

"Tch could at least use a thank you," Kuro muttered deciding to let that one ride. The three turned around at a clapping, with Reon becoming visible at the rooftop. Clapping he grinned at the three.

"I'm very impressed, you'd make wonderful additions to my crew," Reon laughed. Kuro raised an eye at the stupid request he made, not about to go from one person's control to another's in a matter of moments.

"Is that so?" she asked, a fake curiosity in her voice. Reon motioned for her to come closer. As the younger girl walked over he threw his arms around her shoulder and pointed to the horizon.

"Of course, with your…interesting abilities and my plans we could easily rule the seas," Reon joyfully replied, failing to see through Kuro's faked look of amazement.

"Is that so, hmm alright I'll join," She decided almost instantly, watching Reon's own grin widen.

'_heh stupid little girl'_ "wonderful!" he laughed inside laughing at her stupidity for so quickly joining his crew.

"just let me sort one last thing out beforehand captain ," Kuro smiled, leading Reon down into the building once more, her amethyst eyes glancing back at Rusty and Karasu with a silent order for the two to follow.

The group made their way through the halls heading into the basement where Kuro stopped Reon dead in his tracks.

'_What is she doing in this damp place'_ Reon glanced around becoming increasingly cautious. Kuro walked into a small room with a large metal door and no holes on the outside. Reon laughed nervously as Karasu placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, already well aware of his devil fruit.

"Now then, Karasu please bring him here so we can finish with all the annoyances," Kuro ordered.

"of course young Mistress," Karasu bowed picking Reon up as he nerviously kicked the air.

"H-hold on what's this, betraying your captain!" Reon exclaimed in panic, his face falling as Kuro smiled up at him with a cruel expression.

"I'm the captain, your in my way, another pirate and as such I should remove you before you become a hassle," Kuro said. Rusty watched on in interest as the screaming man was shut into the metal room, his words quickly becoming obscured.

"Rusty, the bottle, get it for me," Kuro ordered pointing to a bottle of acidic gases nearby. He glanced at her but didn't argue. Bringing the large bottle over and placing it gently at her feet. Kuro smiled as she rolled it over to the door and hooked it up to a small machine.

She stared at the buttons for a few moments trying to grasp how the complicate machine worked before finally flicking the correct switches, causing the vents inside the room to open and the gas to begin seeping in. Reon looked up and paled starting to sweat as he slammed his hand on the door.

"You traitor, I'll get you for this I swear!" Reon screeched. Kuro rolled her eyes and headed to the door bored once more. Smiling to herself as she led her two crewmates out of the room and towards the exit.

"Come now boys, we leave bright and early tomorrow morning," Kuro laughed glancing back at them with an impish grin. "In three hours we begin our way to Grand line,"


	5. Here we go

All was quiet as the small grouped sailed through the open ocean ahead of them. To a point where even the faintest of breaths and could be heard amongst the group. This silence showed no signs of changing as Kuro sat on a chair looking up at Rusty, who had decided to make a new home in the lookout of the marine ship. She had asked him to join without a second thought, and the more she thought the more surprising it was he had joined.

"Mistress," Karasu began, breaking the seemingly endless silence as the blue haired woman snapped out of her trance and glanced over at her butler. He held up the folders that were acquired at the laboratories and raised an eye behind his mask.

"I believe now is a good opportunity to get some information from the man," he continued glancing up at Rusty who paid no mind to the two below him.

"How boring though, I only asked him to join because he's good at killing people," Was Kuro's only response, not overly interested in anything else about the man. "I'll keep my word at letting him have revenge on those scientists, that's all I need to know,"

"If I may young mistress," Karasu whispered in her ear, eyeing Rusty who was watching the sky go past with an almost bored expression. "Being the captain of a ship is about more than simple getting what you want; you have to learn how to build a bond with those around you,"

"Build a bond?" Kuro muttered finding the whole idea silly. "I doubt it, people out here are below me in every way, why build a bond with ants,"

"With an attitude you're more likely to die before reaching reverse mountains," Karasu sighed as he crossed his arms, clearly agitated by her outlook on making alliances and crew members alike. He turned to Rusty deciding to take matters into his own hands as Kuro turned away with a small grumble.

"How old are you boy?" Karasu asked, the sudden question gaining Rusty's attention. Covering his eyes with his hands and leaning his head back so he could see him better.

"Who knows, lost count," Rusty muttered, rolling around to give the two a joyless grin. Kuro glanced up at Karasu with annoyed eyes, but her lips twitched slightly as she heard his answer.

"Do you remember anything before the experiments?" Karasu continued, though got no response this time. Kuro stifled her laughter as she looked up at Karasu with a smug expression.

"Very informative Ka-ra-su," she mocked as she stood up from her seat and looked up. "Oi Rusty, you'll be look-"She was cut off as she heard a snore noticing he'd fallen asleep.

"He's asleep!" Kuro explained in shock, her finger curling up from the shock of it. She balled up her fists as she came to terms with what had happened and clenched her teeth, a small wave of anger coursing through her. "Agitating asshole, no one ignores me!"

"You're as impossible as when you we're younger," Karasu noted as he glanced down at Kuro, patting her head in an affectionate way to calm her down a little. "Must be lonely still hmm,"

"Lonely?" Kuro muttered not buying it as she knocked away his hand, her gazed shifting out to see as she briefly considered his words. "No never, who needs useless people,"

"Of course," Karasu nodded watching her walk off to her temporary quarters for a short rest.

"We need a proper ship, set course for the Iron Maide, there's a boat show on in three days' time, and hopefully something interesting's there" Kuro informed him shutting the door behind her as she disappeared. With a bow Karasu fixed his crow mask and stood back up.

"What a troublesome child," He muttered glancing up as Rusty let out a long yawn.

"She's a bitch, geez, who damaged her," Rusty smirked.

"Children of wealth take after their dominate parent I suppose," Was all Karasu said as he glanced over at Rusty's clothing. Knowing if they we're heading to the iron maiden he'd need to dress in a more appropriate manner.

"So why serve her?" Rusty mocked rolling around so his back was facing the ground again.

"Emotional attachment perhaps," Karasu muttered as he turned his back to Rusty and strolled away in the hopes he could find something more presentable in his size. Glancing back Rusty slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, the sunlight disappearing as he drifted away from consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Ahhh dear, there isn't a lot tonight, please bear with me," Rusty's mother pleaded as she set down the small bowl of peas between her five children. The faces of his family were blurred away, as if not something easily remembered. The overworked woman quickly left the group to eat as she wandered outside to finish her work for evening knowing once again she going hungry for another night this week.

A much younger Rusty glanced down at the peas, breaking them equally between his younger siblings and himself with smile. Not having much at the table but enjoying his family being around him. At the sounds of a loud sniffle he turned to the source and quickly pat the head of his youngest siblings, shushing him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey now, don't cry one day we'll have lots of food soon yeah," Rusty assured breaking into a funny face to cheer them up. "Lots of toys to, won't it be fun!"

His siblings began to smile at him and laugh as he continued to entertain them through the evening. Even through the laughter however he could hear the faint sound of an argument breaking out between his parents. Ignoring this he continued to distract his siblings and let his mother and father fight outside, figuring it would only be about money again.

Later that week and after a number of rough arguments between his parents, Rusty's father pulled him out to the house and walked him down to town while the rest of his family slept. Blurry faces past and buildings passed him by as they finally reached the laboratory on the more secluded part of the island.

He watched his father knock on the door of the building and wait as a number of scientists came to the door and stared at the two with large smiles. The faces clear as day to the boy who backed away a few steps to hide behind his father

"My we certainly are glad you took the offer, shall we begin then," The head of the facility asked, glancing down at Rusty with a less then comforting expression.

"The money," Was all Rusty's father said as he was handed a sack. Throwing aside his son's hand and turning on his heels, the man quickly rushed away as he passed Rusty's hand to the men.

"Dad, Dad where are you going!" Rusty called back trying to rip him away from them as the group of men stopped him and pulled him through the door, slamming the door shut behind him. The light of day was completely gone except the flickering of the touches lining the walls.

"This is your new home now, we've adopted you, don't worry, you're going to help your family out hmm work for us," The leader of the group said, comforting the boy as he pat his head. "No need to be scared,"

* * *

><p>The vision faded away as Kuro slammed her foot into his face, knocking him from the lookout and sending him crashing down to the hard metal floors below. Karasu's attempts to hold the tiny woman back were to slow as Rusty held his aching head and sat up. Looking up to see what the commotion was about.<p>

"The hell you cow," Rusty grumbled, beginning to feel a dull thudding in the back of his brain.

"I said wake up!" Kuro shot back slamming her feet again the rim of the lookout, with a sharp glare. "I'll keep my end of the bargain, but if you fuck around I'll forget it and make you suffer ant, deals are a two way street"

At this Rusty covered his mouth, finding the tiny woman almost laughable at her attempted threats.

"What's so funny?" Kuro asked raising an eye as she turned back to Karasu who was trying to hold back laughter himself. Rusty couldn't hold it back and burst out laughing, ignoring his captain as she began to get agitated again.

"Geez take a chill pill already, what do you want then?" Rusty asked, his laughter not calming down as she pulled away from Karasu and jumped down in front of Rusty. Pointing her finger at him she raised her chin and looked down on him while he was lower then her.

"The Iron Maiden is an annual boat show held here in West blue, showcasing high class ships to those of noble and royal birth," Kuro explained walking around him, though was only getting a bored expression from her second mate. Giving a slight glare Kuro took a deep breath and continued.

"Because I wish to have you both there, and despite not caring if I know you as a person or not, it's been decided Karasu will teach you how to become a proper gentlemen in the next few days, to prepare for this occasion," She concluded, snapping her fingers as Karasu slid behind her holding a suit.

"Oh hell no," Rusty mutter his eyes going smaller at the idea of this, all the while the dread that accepting this girls offer was a fatal mistake slowly increasing. Taking a few steps forward Karasu smiled.

"I'm extremely sorry, but you'll have to remove your clothing now so I can adjust this," He ordered as he quickly approached his underling with a small smirk forming. Standing Rusty bolted away, not planning on going through with any of these bullshit commands.

"Get that away from me!" He screamed as Karasu quickly pursued him. Giving Kuro time to sit down and watch the show from a small table that had been set up for her.

Daintily raising a finger as they ran by, Kuro once again called out to Karasu "Oh and, make sure you stick the asshole with pins a few times for his insolence," she smiled making herself comfortable as the two continued their game of chase around the ship.

Managing to tackle Rusty to the ground Karasu took his time ripping off his cloths to revel a number of scars over his body. His hand getting to close to Rusty's mouth as he removed the shirt and barbed wire that Rusty took the change to bite down.

"Gah!" Karasu quickly pulled back, his eye twitching at the unprecedented attack. Suddenly pulling him up and dragging him off "My you need a bath,"

"I quit take me back!" Rusty struggled kicking as he was dragged below deck, all the while having Kuro watch on with a smug look.

"Commoners are funny, I like them," Kuro smiled as the door slammed shut and she was left on her own, taking in a deep breath as she looked up at the clouds and began to watch the sky slowly float by.

"Hopefully my new worker will break soon so I can use him better," Kuro giggled tilting her head and blushing at the idea that would happen.

* * *

><p>Rusty was thrown into a hot bath as Karasu adjusted his now ripped suit. Calmly taking the situation as it came he turned to Rusty and raised an eye as he was shot daggers, the tension in the room unsettling even as Karasu pulled a tissue from his sleeve and pretended to dry his eyes.<p>

"That's not polite, after we took you with us to," He sniffled turning his back to the door as he dried fake tears. Rusty simply grumbled to himself and leaned back in the first bath he'd had in years.

"Just keep your end and make it worth this," Rusty muttered closing his eyes as he decided to get this over and done with. Smiling Karasu nodded his head and moved back to his position, placing a nearby towel over his arm.

"Wonderful, please hurry then so I can dress you and we can begin lessons" He sang as though it was perfectly natural for him to stand in the bathroom and watch. Rusty paid him no mind, blowing bubbles in the water instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Government Headquarters<strong>

"How troublesome…..Yoru, it's very disappointing" The large man mumbled as he stroked his beard, the small bell hanging from it ringing with each small movement as the commander and chief of world government stared at his den den mushi with a disappointed stare.

"I didn't see it coming, I knew she was angry but not this angry, she swiped the ship," Yoru muttered looking around at the bodies as he rubbed his face. Panicked by the turn of events the trip had taken in only a few days.

"She killed so many men with that bloody crow man and…and that other guy!"

"Calm down Yoru, I'll send a ship to collect you, for now stay put and speak of this to no one," The commander in chief sighed

"Wai-" Yoru was cut off as his superior hung up, leaving Yoru on the other end looking lost for what to do next with the surrounding bodies of his dead underlings. The commander in chief kept his head down as he heard the sound of gentle footsteps across the marble floor of his office, followed by the familiar sound of a woman's smug voice.

"So it's turned out like this….Kazuko," A woman asked from the shadows of the room, gaining the commander in chief's attention as she did so.

"I had a few hints it would turn out like this, if reports are anything to go on, though to be honest I assume she'd wait a few years before doing this," Kazuko replied leaning back in his chair with a dark look. "The poor men in that place,"

"Their families will be notified when the bodies are collected and identified," The woman smiled from the shadows as Kazuko nodded, dreading the thought of what he'd have to do next.

"She needs to be captured it seems, before more people suffer," Kazuko informed the woman glancing up as she stayed by the door. The woman simple shook her head and turned to leave.

"Leave her for now, this could work in a positive light, besides" She stopped and turned to him with a coy smirk. "You owe me this much, no?"

Kazuko scowled as he watched the woman walk away, knowing she was right and he couldn't argue against her at this point in time. His eyes fell to his desk as he stared into space. Going over and over in his mind the paths he could take to stop this from repeating. Turning to the den den mushi's on his desk he picked it up and quickly rang. The sound of someone picking up came through as Kazuko wasted no time in putting his plans into action, not even waiting for a response from the other side.

"Bring them all in,"


	6. Iron Maiden

**Three days later**

Three days travel had passed quickly, with the group finally arriving on the Iron Maidens doorstep. While the trip itself had been easy enough, Karasu had become more then annoyed with how slowly Rusty was learning. Rubbing the dark bags under his eyes from beneath his mask he once more attempted to explain to the wire covered man the type of behaviour that was to be expected aboard the ship.

"In public we address her as the young mistress," Karasu explained, not bothering to hide the long, tired yawn that managed to escape him. Rusty simply raised an eye at the reply, not sure why he should have to address anyone by anything but their names.

"I can't just call her Kuro?" He sighed. Trying not to pick up the nearest item near them and wack Rusty, Karasu shook his head.

"It's a sign of respect," Karasu continued cutting his crew mate as Kuro walked in wearing the best dress she could acquire and coated from head to toe in jewels and gold. With one look at Karasu she automatically assumed this was getting Rusty nowhere and leaned against the doorway.

"Really, I expected better of you Karasu, can't even train test subjects to become polite gentlemen?" Kuro cooed in a mocking way, giving the two a sly smirk and holding out her hand for Karasu to kiss. Bowing to the young woman Karasu shook his head.

"Forgive me young mistress, but stupidity is hard to train out of monkeys in only a few days," Karasu explained, with his explanation falling on deaf ears as Kuro poked Rusty with a long sharpened nail.

"Just follow Karasu's lead while in this place, don't say a word and for the love of god don't run off," She cautioned trying to quickly sum up the lessons.

"If you're not happy with it just leave me behind on this ship and collect me when you're done," Rusty muttered as he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, planning to sleep once more before anyone could bother him. Taking the chance Kuro slapped Rusty in the chest with the back of her hand, pulling it away as quickly as she hit it in slight shock, having hit the barbed wire under his cloths.

"Ow, geez we're not coming back," Kuro muttered with a small sigh turning to walk out of the room and back onto the main deck. "It's faster to leave if we're all there,"

Rusty jumped up and grabbed onto the wardrobe nearby, using it to flip himself up to a higher place. As he settled into his spot, his usual joyless smile sprang onto his face, stopping Kuro misstep as he sarcastically questioned his motives.

"And which ship would that be?" Rusty questioned. Turning to him with sparkling eyes Kuro returned his smile with an impish grin, tsking as she waved a finger at him.

"The one I want of course, now get dressed!" Kuro ordered, quickly moving out to the main deck. Within seconds of the sunlight hitting her face she glanced at the Iron maiden with a look of glee, happy she had managed to get this far without any interruptions.

The looming ship rivalled the size of any island within West blue, and was anchored down by hundreds of heavy iron chains. Portholes around the edges allowed smaller ships to come in and out without any difficulty as different breeds of Royals and Nobles slowly made their way into the festival, already showing off their wealth with extravagant ships to transport then to the festival. The sparkle in her eyes increased turning back to her two crew members as they surfaced to get quick look of the ship.

"Try not to screw u, this is a classy establishment boys" Kuro smirked as Karasu walked away to steer the ship towards the portholes. Leaving Rusty to grudgingly sit against the wall, waiting for Karasu to come back and help him put on his tuxedo.

* * *

><p>Inside the excessively sized ship the air was filled with music and laughter. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling of the main floor, brightening the show floor as the smell of food mixed with the smell of new wood filled the ship with a strange aroma. Smaller ship and large ships we're on display along the outside of the room, chained to the deck to stop them moving away as they floated in what little ocean was allowed into the docked ship. Shipwrights mingled with the masses that had come to inspect and buy their creations, hoping to make the next big sale.<p>

Through the elegant atmosphere loud cheering broke the mood briefly, causing most nobles around them to shoot a small look of disgust before going back to their own activities. The group responsible raised there glasses and cheered each other on as they looked on at their creations in pride.

"Brohoho Finally, if this accomplishment doesn't get Steam island known around the world I don't know what will," Porche grinned drunkenly as he pulled his younger brother Benz into an awkward hug. "Four ships displayed on the Iron Maiden, haha we finally did, of course with my fabulous leadership it was done much faster, no need to thank me!" he exclaimed ignoring the joking groans around him as the rest of the shipwrights gave a small laugh.

"Haha well you did wonderfully as usual, though I think your mast was placed a little off centre," Magnus joked while lining the mast on his ship up with his thumb.

"What, you lie!" Porche gasped wobbling over to Magnus and leaning on his shoulder moved a finger up to judge himself. With his thumb shaking around he let out a gasp and turned to Benz. Mistaking his finger movements for what Magnus said being true "he's right,"

"No, you're just hammered, now let's get some water," Benz rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and led him away. Nodding in thanks to Enzo as the large man took Porches drink away from him and turning back to the ships with a large smile. Jazari smiled at the two before leaving the father and son alone, deciding to go try out the buffet before the nobles cleaned it out again.

"You should be proud, for your first project it turned out to be a fine ship," Enzo said putting an arm around Magnus and dragging him in with a large smile.

"You think so?" Magnus chuckled crossing his arms as he stared at his precious creation, dread filling him at the thought of having to sell it. Sensing this Enzo motioned to the ship with his head and cleared his throat loud enough to regain his sons' attention.

"We don't have to sell it, there's still time to retract th-" Enzo was cut off by Magnus who shook his head.

"No, we need the money, besides I feel like if someone buys it they'll look after it better than I can," Magnus shrugged, jumping as a quiet voice of a noble woman interrupted the discussion.

"I'm sure they would, it's a very lovely ship," she said, with a voice almost too quiet to hear. The fairy like woman stood with a young teenage girl and her husband hiding behind her fan. Quickly Enzo and Magnus bowed to the family.

"My, what wonderful workmanship," The husband commented walking closer to inspect it before introducing himself to the shipwrights "I am Sir Laurence; this is my wife Gwen and my daughter Maria,"

"A pleasure," Enzo smiled as he stood back up. "I am Enzo and this would be Magnus, are you interested in buying any of the ships?" He asked pointing towards the products they had brought. From the corner of his eye he caught Maria glancing up and down at her feet as she bashfully looked at Magnus with a shy smile.

"Yes, Maria, why not dance with Magnus here so we can discuss some business alone," Laurence smiled, pleased as he watched his daughter nod and walk over to Magnus who proceeded to turn a vibrant red.

"Would you care to dance?" Maria smiled holding out a hand. Only able to nod he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor while leaving their parents to work out the purchase.

"Youth, so precious, now then shall we have a look on these ships?" Laurence pushed motioning for Enzo to lead him aboard.

"yes, of course," Enzo agreed making his way towards the first ship.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the ship Kuro, Rusty and Karasu had gotten on the ship and we're currently looking around. With Rusty becoming increasingly uncomfortable with what was currently going on around them. With each step he was becoming more and more unsettled without his barbed wire wrapped around him.<p>

Kuro decided it was better to ignore him as Karasu made sure they kept within a few inches from their captain. With a small sigh Kuro looked around the crowd and ships in disappointment, with nothing standing out to her in the slightest.

"Shit, am I going to have to skip being picky," Kuro muttered back to Karasu who simply kept straight and stared ahead.

"Perhaps, let's take out time and look for now," Karasu replied as Kuro lead them around the outside of the room, not taking a few seconds per ship before she moved on in boredom. A few ships in Rusty began scratching the arm of his suit, with the sound causing Kuro to whip her head around and grab his arm, making sure to dig her nails in.

"Don't be impossible, live with it awhile!" She hissed quietly back to him, smiling as they passed a group of finely dressed gentlemen with a small head nod. Once they past she simply let out a huff and tried blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Let's hurry, this stuffy place is bringing back childhood memories," Kuro sighed with a small shiver deciding to cut across the room to reach the other side.

Ooooo

"Captain Bill, we're ready to board the ship on command," Poppy said with the red headed woman blankly staring at the Iron Maiden from a distance, with the pirate sails down so not to attract attention. She turned to face a fat and squat man with only two strands of hair on the top of his shining, bald head.

"Ohh is that so?" Bill asked, admiring his reflection as he lovingly stroked what little hair remained.

"Let's go have some fun then, raise the sails!" He chortled facing the men of his crew with a wide smile who wildly cheered for they're captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
